Get Gone
by Audrey Bogart
Summary: It's no sacrifice because the price is paid and there's nothing left to grieve...so get gone. AmonxRobin fluff will be added
1. Once upon a midnight

Where there is writer's block in one story, comes inspiration. I was having major writer's block for the plot of "Transylvanian Concubine" but totally got an idea from it! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin or Fiona Apple's Get Gone.  
  
Get Gone: Once Upon a Midnight....  
  
Flames surrounded Robin and Amon. Amon grabbed ahold of Robin's frail hand and led to the only exit that he knew of. Slowly, they made their way out of wreckage, looking back only to make sure the nightmare had been destroyed. And at that moment, Robin knew. She knew that her life would now be changing forever, and she could never return. Never return to her friends, to that place, to STN-J. She stared on at the blaze, watching the life she knew burn down with the building. She turned to Amon who kneeled beside her, catching his breath. Would he really act as her warden or would he tire of her and leave her to demolish in her own power? Only time would tell....  
  
She was odd, Micheal noticed. She still wore the church like garments that Robin had made famous around the STN-J, but her silver eyes held a lost innocence, and her auburn hair was nothing like the unique style of Robin's. It was well beyonf her waist and clipped up behind her ear with a simple black dahlia. In her hands, she always carried a copy of Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven", as if it were the Holy Book itself. And that smile, Micheal thought, that smile was what kept him on the edge. It was fake. He knew that. But yet, he lost all suspicions of the new Craft-user when she glanced at him, silver eyes blank but still searching. And even now, as she sat across from him and sipping her coffee, he felt a certain uneasiness. The new Craft-user stood up to go refill her cup, Micheal's eyes never leaving her.  
"Strange one, isn't she?" Doujima leaned over on Micheal's desk, resting a cheek on her palm.  
"Who?"  
"The new recruit. Oh what's her name...."  
"Audrey?" Doujima snapped her fingers and grinned.  
"Yea! That's it!" Doujima looked over at the hacker who was now standing and staring at the newcomer.  
"Audrey? Are you alright?" Audrey stood over a dropped cup of coffee. The steaming liquid formed a puddle around her shoes but didn't faze the girl.  
Audrey Morrison could hear them and she could see them gawking at her still form. But she didn't meet their gaze back. She could feel it, that power. She had felt it when she stepped onto Japanese ground and again when she entered the STN-J. And she knew where the power had come from. But how would she find it? She heard her name called once more before turning towards the couple with a sincere smile.  
"Yes? I'm sorry. I just dazed off. A side effect of my Craft." She peered down at the coffee and searched for a rag, almost knocking over the entire pot itself. Micheal pressed his hand against her's, trying to reassure her nerves.  
"Why don't you get some fresh air?" Audrey nodded softly, knowing that's what she really needed.  
  
Outside, Audrey felt a bit calmer. She walked the streets still felling different but more accepted than before. Her blue coat swayed from side to side at her ankles, almost making her look childlike. She twirled a lock of chocolate hair around her finger and crossed the street to the other side. Hopefully, a meal could help her gather back her composure. But the karma around her grew dark, as all humans vanished from her vision. It was her Craft. Her mind crawled through the darkness to a light in alleyway by a bicycle. Audrey followed the light to the backstreet, hoping it wasn't whom she anticipated. She leaned agaisnt a wall and took in a deep breath, saying a soft prayer that a nun had taught her when she was first transported to the church.  
Slowly she turned the corner, her Craft ready to use if necessary. The air escaped her lungs as her target hopped onto the bicycle and sped away. Audrey slid down the wall into a low crouch. Why was she given this case? They knew she couldn't kill anyone. Especially the Craft user known as Robin. The karma drifted back to reality, showing every human in Audrey's view. Beside the area where the bike was parked lay a yellow trail of magic, pointing to where Robin was now staying. Audrey stood and began to follow the trail, hiding any evidence that she was there. A faint pulse then began to beat in her hands. The book had also felt Robin's presence.  
  
Robin feared she had been seen and realized her accusations were true when she felt the spirit of another person. And not just any person, but a Craft-user. How quickly STN-J had replaced her. No matter. Robin had made another life for herself. Even if it meant traveling from city to city with a cold man who rarely said an entire sentence to her. On good days, she would get a "Did anybody see you?" or "Next time get here more quickly." On bad days, she would get a simple "You're late." or an icy glare. Robin sighed as she wondered if Amon would ever open up to her. She pedaled faster, trying to gain more time to avoid another time lecture from the former hunter but skidded to a stop as Amon walked out in front of her.  
"Amon!," Robin exclaimed as she fell to the cement on her rear. "What are you doing here?" Amon yanked her up from the street, never letting her try to fix the rip she had accumulated from Amon's sudden appearance. They began to run, no where in particular as far as Robin was concerned. But Amon seemed terrified, even desperate to escape the city.  
About three blocks away, a lone Audrey walked the streets, her mind following the running couple. Inertly, she raised her hand, an eerie violet orb forming in her palm. The former silver eyes now gleamed with a bright ivory and the wind seemed to pick up at that very instant. Words that hadn't been spoken for centuries were now being uttered by her lips as they formed an evil grin.  
Amon and Robin reached the end of the alleyway only to be pushed back by an unknown force. A spiritual barrier kept them from leaving the city. Amon's eyes turned into thin slits of anger as gasped Robin's forearm tightly, making her cry out in pain. He then pulled his gun out from underneath his jacket. The gun he only used for emergencies...  
"Did you do this?!" Robin squirmed in his deathly grip.  
"Do what?! Let go of me! You're hurting me, Amon!"  
"Were you being followed by anyone?!" He focused on Robin's gaze and let his arm drop. "It doesn't matter now. We're stuck here now."  
  
Audrey dropped her palm and continued to walk back to STN-J. The first part of her plan had been completed. Robin could not run from her much longer. She hummed a light tune to herself as she walked down the street before a decrepid old hand yanked down on her full locks. Audrey yelped in pain and rubbed at the spot. An old man stood beside her, a wide brim black hat covering most of his features.  
"Did you rid of the girl?"  
"Patience is a virtue you know."  
"Patience is something I don't have!!" Audrey waved a hand in front of his face.  
"Ye of little faith, my friend."  
"Don't get smart with me girl!" Thunder clapped in the background as the old man's voice rose. Audrey sent mental daggers through the elderly man, causing him to double over in pain.  
"Don't try my patience,Christian. I hold your life in the palm of my hand - don't forget that!" The old man managed to stand upright and grace the girl's cheek with his wrinkly finger.  
"I'm sorry. But it's because of that Robin that I am the way I am today." Audrey pulled away from Christian's reach.  
"No, it is because of your carelessness that you are the way you are." She returned to her tune, her silver eyes returning to their natural state.  
  
Next chapter: Amon's betrayal. 


	2. My Gift

Mary Sue? I swear!! I try to keep my ideas original!!! *twirls hair nervously* Me? As Audrey? Heehee.....um....of course not.....why would you think such a thing? *hides in closet* I'm nicer dagnabbit!!!! Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin.  
  
Get Gone : My Gift  
  
They were stuck in the same city they wanted to leave so badly. What it had been that kept them locked in the walls of the city; they did not know. How they would get out was another question neither Robin nor Amon could answer. It had been several days since the spiritual attack was thrown upon them and both were growing aggrivated by the day. Amon spent the nights pacing around the living room of a donated apartment by his half brother, trying to figure out who and what knew that they were staying in town. Robin could barely keep her eyelids open as the raven coat of Amon swayed back and forth beside her.  
"Amon, perhaps it was the STN-J....or a hunter." Amon continued to pace, unable to think straight.  
"But where would they get that kind of power? It was more powerful than you, Robin." Robin lowered her head at Amon's conclusion. Nagira rubbed his chin and sat across from Robin on the floor.  
"Maybe it was a reflex of your power. Something that had been laying dormant. You said yourself - you freaked out when Amon grabbed you and ran."  
"But I didn't feel anything flow through me." She rubbed her arm where Amon had grabbed her before. She DID feel soemthing flow through her but it wasn't power. It was a sadness and bitterness she felt when Amon had grasped her arm in such a way that it had paled underneath his grip. She stood up from her postition on the couch and moved towards the front door, only to be blocked by Amon's large form.  
"Where are you going at such an hour?"  
"To see what information I can find. I won't be gone long."  
  
Robin hesitated to walk along the dark streets at first, but the night brought a certain calmness to her. She traced her usual path to the STN-J and made her way to the well that Amon had once thrown her down to save her. She immediately heard the rapid clicking of Micheal's typing. He was hacking another random person's computer. Perhaps it was a former bully, or a bitter ex. Robin would never know for sure. She tapped lightly on the stone wall, expecting Micheal's bright voice echo throughout the well. Instead, she heard the typing continue. She said his name in a soft tone, hoping nobody else decided to stay that night. Micheal looked up from the neon screen and glanced around the room.  
"Micheal?"  
"Robin?"  
"I knew it. I knew you were alive. You weren't dead the first time and I knew there was no way you could've died in that fire."  
"Well i'm alive and well. Micheal, has SOLOMON sent another hunter after me?"  
"Not to my knowledge. As far as they're concerned, you're dead and rotting in the ash of the factory."  
"I see..."  
"We DID receive a new recruit a few weeks ago though."  
"A new recruit."  
"Yes. Her name's Audrey. She's a little odd and another Craft-user. But I don't see how she relates to you..." Micheal didn't have enough time to finish his thought as Robin's rapid footsteps vibrated about the room.  
  
Audrey simpered to herself as Micheal persisted with his hacking. Robin was making these too easy for the Craft-user. All she had to do now was corner her and go through with the second part of her plan. She left the building in a swift manner, almost forgetting her cobalt coat.  
  
Robin was so close to the apartment when she felt a pair of cold hands wrap around her shoulders and pull her against a wall. Robin gasped as some air flew out of her lungs, causing her to choke a bit. The figure drew closer until they were almost face to face. Sudddenly, a face came into view as a street lamp gave lightto silver eyes and auburn hair. This must be the strange Audrey.  
"Hello Robin. "  
"Who are you?"  
"I thought Micheal introduced me as Audrey."  
"What do you want with me?" Robin tried to squirm out of the girl's grasp, but she was much stronger than she looked.  
"It's so much better there, Robin."  
"What are you talking about?" Audrey glared at Robin, a hint of white showing through the silver squint.  
"I need you gone!"  
"Are you the one who put up the barrier?"  
"Gone..." Her large eyes became a ghostly white, consuming her entire orb. She raised a palm to Robin's lips, chanting an unknown langauge. It was then that Robin could feel a tight pressure forming in her heart, as if Audrey was literally tugging at her heartstrings. Robin tried to scream out in pain, but was quieted by Audrey's other palm, resting softly against her forehead.  
"I give you my gift of listening..." Robin winced in pain. It was as if lightning had raced through her veins, tossing her into a silent oblivion. Audrey lifted her hands from Robin and grinned. Robin went to gasp from the sight; Audrey had somehow morphed into Robin herself. Robin mouthed the word 'you' but no sound escaped her mouth. Had....Did....Audrey....oh no.  
"I am now you, my dear Robin. Nothing will lay in my way of securing happiness." Robin stepped back for a moment to try to grasp what was taking place here. Audrey had deliberately stolen her voice? But why? She had never met the woman in her life. Audrey turned on her heel and began to walk back to where Robin had come from. Robin stared at herself, mostly her hands, which had somehow turned an ungodly white. Oh no. Robin dropped to her knees in fright and peered down in a puddle, only to find that her golden locks had turned a chocolate color and her features were now colder. The only thing that remained the same was her large sea green eyes.  
  
Audrey walked in to the unfurnished apartment, hoping that Amon wouldn't question her, or actually, Robin's whereabouts. She silently crossed the room and peeked into the bedroom. Amon lay there, his chest moving up and down in a steady rhythm. She quietly thanked whomever had coaxed Amon into sleep and found herself crawling underneath her jacket on the sofa, the only piece of furniture in the living room. The plan had worked. Now all she needed was Robin's object of infatuation and her goal would be entirely fulfilled. She curled up into a tighter ball on the couch and prayed that Christian didn't find her until then. ~16 years ago~  
Toudou paced between the two counters of his prvately owned lab. Research had been coming along quite well and expected the outcome to be even better. The perfect Witch, he thought, was there even another word to describe it? He lit another cigarette before his nerves got the best of him and continued to pace. He then peeled off a picture from the wall beside him and stared down at the photo. It was of a man, in his early twenties with ear length ebony hair and brown eyes. Happiness was clear on his face and throughout his body. Toudou smiled at himself.  
A telephone echoed in the small lab and Toudou eagerly raced to grab it in time. Another man's voice could be heard but the words spoken were of a French origin. Toudou took another drag of his cigarette and patiently waited for the man to finish his mummbled sentence.  
"I see....No no, I can find another sub-....oh?.....yes, that will be perfect. Yes, thank you very much." Toudou hung up the phone and then picked it back up to call his wife. Maria answered with a hint of question hidden very well in her voice.  
"What is it Toudou?"  
"Ian proved to have an inherited disease that could kill the child if passed on to her. "  
"That's horrible, Toudou."  
"There's more. Ian could not take part in Project Robin but his twin brother can. The gene skipped his brother. He gladly accepted the offer and is flying down here with his girlfriend as we speak."  
"Well this is wonderful news!"  
"I'll be home soon, Maria." The two ended the conversation with verbal remarks of love. ~present~  
  
Christian pounded on the cement structure that he was propped up against. He hadn't found Audrey all day and was growing aggrivated by the second. He had hoped that she had been able to take away what was once his from Robin but found no traces of Audrey or Robin's presence nearby. His back began to ache as he proceeded with his search.  
  
Audrey moaned out loud as a firm hand shook her from her slumber. Sunlight caused her to squint before making out the image of Amon standing over her. He was so close that his breath was rolling over her exposed neck, sending chills around her body. The man was pure beauty, even on his coldest day.  
"Get up Robin. We have to leave now." Robin? Why did he call her....oh yeah. Audrey had almost forgotten in her sleep what had occured the night before. She stretched as she yawned and pulled her jacket over her shoulders. So this is how the infamous Robin lived? She was immediately behind Amon as he closed the door and stuck the key underneath the mat, leaving a brief thank you note for his half brother.  
  
Robin strained to reach the apartment building for she hadn't gained an ounce of rest during her travel to the apartment. She even thought about calling Nagira but expected him to call her a liar and hang up on her, considering she now held the voice and looks of Audrey the Craft-user. And what a strange Craft she had. It was a type of mind control that Robin had never seen before. She had to be powerful to control it, since she took on such things as a spiritual barrier. And then to steal Robin's body, along with her Craft, was also astounding. Robin kneeled beneath the stone steps, taking refuge in the shadows. Amon and Audrey's shoes clapped loudly against the cement steps.  
  
Audrey could feel her. Hear the beating of heart and the soft gasps of exhaustion. Audrey then began to panic, wondering if Robin would make herself known and ruin her plans for Amon. She studied the man in front of her and chose then to make her move.  
"Amon?" Amon paused from his steady walking and turned to meet Audrey's gaze.  
"What is it Robin?" Audrey flung herself into the former hunter's arms and cried like there was no tomorrow. She could feel the man grip tighten around her waist and lower back and raised her head to meet his, pressing her lips against his in a soft, swift motion.  
Robin fell back at the sight of the embrace. Amon and Audrey?! She pushed a hand to her mouth to keep herself from screaming out loud, unaware of the stinging tears forming in her eyes. She watched as Audrey slid from the embrace, looking directly at Robin. The couple walked back to Amon's car and left the complex, only Audrey knowing of Robin's existence. Robin wiped at a tear and collapsed on the stairs. It couldn't be. After all this time, after all she and Amon had been through, and he still hadn't been able to see through Audrey's cheap cherade? She stood to find some comfort at Harry's when a strong force pushed to the wall, a hand wrapping around her throat. She glared at the man in front of her, forgetting that her Craft had been taken from her.  
"You thought I would never find you, did you Audrey?!", the man spat out.  
"I'm not Audrey!"  
"I'm a fool to think so highly of you. But as you can see, i've regained some strength that I used to have!!"  
"I'm not Audrey!!"  
"No matter though, for your end is near." The man raised a dagger high above Robin's head and she clamped her eyes shit, waiting for the blow. Instead, the grip was loosened around her neck, followed by the thud of a body hitting the ground. The rough Nagira stood over the limp form with a broken beer bottle in his hand. Robin rushed forward and hugged the man, never so grateful for his birth until that exact moment.  
"Thank you Nagira!! Thank you so much!!!" The lawyer patted the thick locks of the girl and nodded.  
"Uh...no problem kid. But, how the hell do you know my name?"  
  
Next chapter: Robin's dilemma 


	3. Burn,baby, burn Part 1

Howdy! Just to warn all who actually read my lil intro notes....my writing sometimes reflects how i feel, and right now, i'm royally pissed. It's not fun to find your boyfriend....well now ex....making out with a good friend. It's alright though. I have more fun being single.....so yes....there will definetly be some hot headed moments in this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin or Ash's "Burn Baby Burn"  
  
Get Gone : Burn Baby Burn - Part 1  
  
Robin gawked at the lawyer like a child seeing an amusement park for the first time. She plopped down beside the unconcious man and let her palms catch her head as she softly sobbed. Nagira rubbed his neck, not knowing what to do with the crying lass. He kneeled down beside her, his tacky fur coat swaying around his ankles. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and tried his best to coax a smile from her. He felt like he was playing dad to a helpless kid; only a family life wasn't on his list of things to do....if he even had a list of things to do.  
"I'm sorry kid. Am I supposed to know you? I've never really been good with faces." Robin pulled her face from her hands, a piece of chesnut hair sticking to her cheek. She brushed it away with the fresh tears.  
"You really can't recognize me, can you Nagira? After all that time you've spent with me, and you still can't see that it's me?" Nagira was officially freaked out. Had he accidentally received the attention of a young woman during one his many drunken escapades? Robin latched on to his sleeves and shook the large man with her remaining strength, trying desperately to shake some sense into him. Her sea green eyes, the only thing that remained hers during the transformation, pleading with Nagira to search the orbs for the truth. And he did, his brow crinkling like a shar- pei pup.  
"Robin? Is...is that you?" Robin nodded enthusiastically, thanking every god in every holy book of every religion. Nagira squinted, trying to picture the former blonde as the now tawny haired girl sitting before him.  
"How....what happened to you?" A low moan escaped the man between them who was now trying to regain conciousness. Robin pulled herself up by the doorknob of a stranger's door.  
"As much as I would love to get into details, I think we should leave this place." Nagira grasped her elbow and led her to his vehicle.  
"You're right, Robin. You look drained. I'll take you to a safe place and get some food into your stomach. Sound good?"  
"Sounds excellent." Robin lifted herself into his car and found herself drifiting off in no time at all.  
  
Flames surrounded Robin in her newly aquired body. It was barrier. To keep her away. In front of stood Audrey, in all her evil glory. Where were they? Robin scanned the room, and judging by the stained glass windows, figured she was in a chapel of some sort. Her kelly eyes strained to see a figure beside Audrey, pointing a gun at the Craft-user. Audrey grinned in triumph.  
"Kill her Amon." Robin strove to see Amon's lean figure, and finally found his eyes boring into her own.  
"Amon," Robin whispered. His gun did not move. Whether it was filled with Orbo or not, it could kill Robin. And Amon was quite aware of that. The flames lowered around Robin's limp form so the hunter could have a clearer shot.  
"Kill her Amon! Witches are meant to be hunted!!" Robin tried to move but found her body to be bruised and broken from an unknown battle. The only thing that hurt more than the torn up ankle she was holding, was her own heart. It, too, had traveled into Audrey's body, taking her soul and love with it. She closed her eyes and awaited the loud crackle of a gun. Her ears were answered by the loud boom as her body collapsed against the warm ground. Amon stood over her, his eyes the opposite of the fire surrounding them.  
"Amon..."  
  
Robin jumped as she awoke from the nightmare and rubbed her forehead. How long had she been out of it? She searched her surroundings only to find that she hadn't moved from Nagira's car. She opened the car door, letting her full skirt blow out with the path of the wind. She was parked in front of Harry's. Robin sighed. Of all places, Nagira, she thought, you had to bring me to Harry's. She pushed her way through the glass doors and saw Nagira chatting it up with a young waitress. His attention left the bouncy redhead as Robin met his eyes and was welcomed with a smile.  
"Glad to see you decided to walk with the living. Hungry?"  
"Famished." She sat beside him at the bar, wondering why he hadn't already ordered for her like he had usually done. The creak of a swinging door leading to the bar area caught Robin's attention. Master walked up to the couple and smiled at Robin before returning to a conversation with Nagira.  
"And who do we have Mr. Nagira?" Robin's heart twisted inside of her like an impossible knot. The man she thought of as her only father figure couldn't even recognize her. Tears flooded her once dry eyes as she peered up at the owner with a sad, childlike innocence.  
"You don't know who I am either do you? Of course not. No one does now." Master looked her over, pausing when he reached her eyes. They were a strange bluish green. You could tell which color her eyes wanted to go and they were filled with a simple kind of curiousness, followed by kindness and a hint of sadness. He knew these eyes. They had belonged to Robin.  
"Robin..." The moment Robin's name was spoken, she leapt over the bar and bombarded the man with a tight hug, never wanting to let him go. She wept into his dark sweater, thankful for the day she met him. Master patted her long locks and tried his best to calm her down, but decided it was best for her to cry out her frustrations now then wait for a worse moment and have never live it down.  
An hour later, after seven cups of coffee and two full plates of wonderful food, Robin told her story to Nagira and Master, who listened respectfully. Nagira was baffled on how to approach the problem but Master had a plan of his own. He wiped a beer glass clean as he spoke.  
"Perhaps you should journey to STN-J and ask your friends for help on the situation." Robin bit her lower lip at the attempt of advice. It made sense enough for they all thought she was Audrey anyway. The redheaded waitress picked up Robin's plate and handed it to Master. She then told her new boss that she was taking a smoking break before digger two aspirin from behind the counter.  
"Do you have a headache Faith?," Master inquired.  
"Yes. I hit my head this morning and the pain hasn't quite subsided." Faith crossed the room and walked out the double doors. Robin followed the movements closely. Master continued to wipe glasses.  
"I hired her a week ago. It wasn't my intention to hire any help but she looked so desperate. Plus, she has proved to be a work-a-holic. She clocks in, does a full shift, then takes a smoking break, and then cleans up her stations before clocking out."  
  
Faith turned the corner and leaned agaisnt the wall, almost inhaling the two pills. Suddenly, red curls morphed into salty colored hair and the curvacious figure turned into a crippled form. Faith was now Christian. He pulled out a silver commuicator and dialed the number that Audrey had given him. In less than a minute Audrey was showing up on his screen in her new form.  
"You shouldn't be callign like this. You're just lucky Amon had to pick up some things and left me in a motel room."  
"You could've told me that you changed forms last night."  
"You would've stopped me if I told you."  
"This wasn't part of the plan, Audrey!!!!"  
"I have different plans." The old man hovered over the communicator, his hands sweating from his grip.  
"Well heads up - Robin plans to go to STN-J for help."  
"Not if I can help it."  
"What are you planning on doing?"  
"Just let me handle it." She cut off the signal and left Christian pondering his situation in the alley.  
  
Audrey sat on the bed cross legged and cleared her mind so that it could travel to STN-J headquarters. The first mind she had stumbled upon was Micheal, who was nonchalantly eating a dohnut and surfing the internet. Her mind proceeded to search his, only to find images of late night well talks with the Craft-user known as Robin. So he helps her, does he? Her mind ventured to the others, striking them with full force. Karasuma, Doujima, and Sakaki were now her personal puppets. She would teach that Micheal a small lesson.  
Micheal clicked on advertisement for discount DVDs when a click of a gun startled him. Doujima stood across from him, her gun aimed at his heart and her face expressionless. Mickeal's eyes widened as the former ditz pulled the trigger. Micheal jumped from his chair, earning himself a bullet to the leg for his late reaction. He blacked out as pain swarmed his entire body all at once.  
Robin whistled a tune to herself to prepare for the reunion she had anticipated for a long while now. Oddly enough, the doorman wasn't around. She pulled open the gates and stepped inside, looking for any evidence of life. She sprinted to the elevator as if she were a hunted animal. As the doors opened to STN-J headquarters, she found herself instantly regretting her adventure. The room was dark except for a tiny table lamp that Micheal always kept on for late night surfing. A low moan echoed throughout the room and Robin raced to find a fallen Micheal. She crouched on one knee beside him, pressing down on the bleeding leg wound.  
"Audrey....get....out of...here..."  
"I'm not Audrey, Micheal..." He pulled down on her loose jacket to keep whatever unknown presence from hearing distance.  
"I know. But get out of here." Robin realized Micheal's aid too late, for tiny beads of red light were forming on her black outfit. She watched them group together from different angles of the room. She looked up from her ebony dress and noted the origin of every crimson beam of death. When she heard the first click she rolled into the other room and darted behind a couch, covering her ears as the guns sounded off. The bullets hit the couch with extreme force and making a fake snowstorm around the defenseless Robin. She pulled her knees close to her, remind herself of how she got into this mess. Now, more than ever, she wished that Amon would walk in like he had done the first time he saved her. Amon. No, not him. He was last person she really wanted to see. She had put her faith into him and repaid her by seeing only the illusion and not the truth. He had betrayed her in more way than she thought possible. Her knight in a trenchcoat had fallen for the other princess and she was left in the tower, alone, and at death's door. Tears were now freely falling from her eyes and creating a trail down her cheeks. Why did she let herself become so attached? She dug her nails into her scalp, forgetting about physical pain and only concentrating on the emotional wounds.  
"Damn you Amon....DAMN YOU!!!!"  
  
Three blocks away, Amon dropped a bag of supplies as his name was screamed from Robin's lips. He heard it clearly but obviously the people around could care less. Goosebumps crawled over his skin as the scream echoed in the streets.  
"Robin?" He stared at the front door in front of him, only the scream had seemed furthur away than just a few inches. Something just didn't seem right.... 


	4. Burn, baby, burn Part 2

Another night, another chapter..... Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin.  
  
Get Gone : Burn,baby, burn - Part 2  
  
The bullets seemed to stop as cotton clouds stood in mid air. Robin uncovered her ears and glanced around the arm of the couch. Shooting had stopped, but only because the crew had run out of bullets. Robin searched the room for another exit, and finally found another door leading to the elevator she had entered upon. She waited for the crew to move closer before throwing a coffee mug at the button, rolling out the door, and running straight into the elevator. She squeezed herself into a corner, her arm and side being grazed by the angry bullets. Thankfully, the elevator doors closed. But it wasn't over yet.  
She stuck out a piece of plaster that had fallen in the elevator with her outside. When the material wasn't shot at, Robin limped out of the tiny compartment, her eyes adjusting to the bright light. For a moment, she thought she had died back there, and that she was just walking towards the heavens. But when she saw a dark figure standing in front of her, she came back to reality. She paced herself to move more slowly, hoping that the figure could help her. Blood from a cut unknown to her on her temple, flooded her vision, causing the figure ahead to blur like a bad dream. Robin could feel her leg go numb and her body giving up. She reached out to the figure and spoke the one name that hadn't left her mind since she had walked into the halls of STN-J for the first time. "Amon..." She felt her body finally give as she met the floor with a loud thud.  
The passerby almost felt sorry for the girl as he picked her up and lifted her inside his car. She was bleeding badly, and judging by the wounds that were inflicted upon her, he would lose her if he didn't act fast. He wiped away the trail of crimson liquid running down the side of her head and patted her cheek lightly. The girl moaned, most likely from the pain. But the man could tell that she had been through one hell of an ordeal in the past day.  
"Lady.....can you hear me? I'm Charlie. Do you have a name?" Robin could barely make out the man's voice but tried her best to focus on him and not Amon or the shooting that had just taken place.  
"Robin...", she finally choked out.  
"Ok Robin. I called an ambulance and they're on their way. You just have to hang on for me. Can you do that?" Robin winced as the interior of the vehicle he had placed her in rubbed against her wounds. She yelped in pain as Charlie tried to move her. He quickly apologized and sat back, wondering if he was too late in finding the mysterious woman.  
  
Audrey's silver eyes returned to their original color as she smiled from her latest triumph. Just as she bounced off the bed, Amon entered the hotel room, his face crunched up in puzzlement. Audrey skipped over to him and helped him with the various sacks. He gently pulled on her arm, studying every moevement she made.  
"Did you scream a few minutes ago."  
"Of course not. Why?"  
"It was strange but...." He paused as he noticed a tiny flicker in the Craft-user's eyes. He focused a bit more on them, expecting the same emerald eyes he had grown accustomed to these past few years. Instead he found a vendictive grey peering back him. He let go of whom he thought was Robin, obviously proven wrong. "Nothing. It was nothing." He laid down the remaining bags and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower. Knock if you need anything." The stranger nodded and headed back to the bed.  
Amon locked the door begind him and let his body drop to the tile floor beside the bath tub. He ran his fingers through his ebony locks, confused by what had just taken place. Those eyes weren't Robin's. They were cold and empty, the complete opposite of Robin's. He tugged a bit at his bottom lip; the same lip that had been graced by that stranger. He mentally cursed himself for pushing himself to believe that the kiss had been real. His head popped up at his new realization. Robin was somewhere out there, in another person's body. She could be hurt and she could've even tried to contact him, only to be shunned away as a drifter. I let her down, he thought. I was supposed to protect her. He stood up, knowing where he had to go. The scream from earlier had come from STN-J. It was a gut feeling he had, but it was haunch that he was willing to take.  
  
Robin awoke to the soft song of a whale. It hurt to move, not that she could move, for a billion cords and patches were hooked up to her, monitoring every little gesture her body made. She frowned at the fact that she was indeed in a hospital bed, but thankful that it was a hospital and not a casket. She could hear Nagira's deep voice filling the hospital halls, demanding answer to what had happened to his messenger girl. Master's voice accompanied Nagira's but was more calmer. He knew that the commotion wasn't helping the other patients.  
"So you're finally awake." Robin glanced over at whom she guessed was Charlie, the man who had saved her life. He didn't look like a man at all. He was terribly skinny, ear length brown hair shadowing his kelly eyes. He was tall and lanky, almost like Sakaki but more mature. He held a gentle smile that made his eyes crinkle up every time he made the expression. He wore nothing more than a white t-shirt, which was now stained with blood, and a pair of jeans. He swept a hand through his long hair and held out a large hand. "I'm Charlie." Robin tried her best to raise her own hand to meet his, but cringed as a plastic cord rubbed against one of many cuts. Charlie pushed her arm back down. "Don't hurt yourself now. I don't think I can handle saving your life again." Robin grinned. He was definetly a kind person. She cleared her throat to speak to the young man.  
"Thank you." Charlie rubbed at his neck from embarrassment. He wasn't used to running into bleeding girls and rescuing them from certain death.  
"It was no biggie. I was on my way to the store anyway." Robin simpered once more. Charlie was a fresh breath of air that she had needed a long time ago. Nagira and Master entered the room, both wearing satisfied smiles. The lawyer threw his fur coat to the side and pulled up a chair beside her.  
"The next time you decide to become bullet ridden - warn me first." Robin glanced over at Charlie who occupied the nearest corner.  
"Nagira, Master....this is Charlie. He is the one you should be thanking." Charlie managed a shy wave before Master pulled him to the door.  
  
"You're too skinny. Have you been eating right?" Charlie peered over his shoulder, his eyes asking Robin if this man really intended to feed him. He was, afterall, famished.  
"It's okay. Master has the best food in all of Japan. He'll fatten you up in no time at all." The man's hip bumped the side of the door as he walked out with the kind older man, causing a black object to pop out of his back pocket. Nagira quirked an eyebrow and picked up the wallet, his neck arching through the doorway.  
"They already left. I'll have to return this to him later." He sat the wallet on the side table beside Robin. "I'm dying for a soda. I'll be back in a minute." Robin watched her friend leave the room in search of a pop like it was some forbidden treasure that only Nagira could aquire. Robin stared at the wallet for some time before flipping through its contents. Inside, she found pictures of old girlfriends, a picture of a golden retriever that seemed to outnumber the pictures of girls, and numerous credit cards. In the back lay a crumpled and worn photo of two people. Robin pulled it out of the slit it was in, careful to not tear it. she gasped as she scanned the picture. A man and woman were captured for a moment in time, the woman being blonde and with green eyes.....just like Robin.  
"Sorry to barge in but I forgot.....well I see you found it." Robin blushed as he grabbed for his wallet.  
"Who are those people in that picture?"  
"Why?"  
"The man and woman....who are they?!" Robin was now sitting upright in her bed, her nails digging into the frail piece of paper. Nagira rushed in, a soda in his hands.  
"Their my parents."  
"What are their names?!"  
"Maria....Maria and Toudou..." Robin released the photo, letting the information sink in.  
  
Amon walked through STN-J headquarters, wondering what the hell had taken place. Bullet holes covered the entire break room, most of them aimed at a defenseless couch. He shoved a couple of cushions out of his path and surveyed the area. Had STN-J been attacked again? A low groan was heard by Amon's ears and walked over to a bloodied Micheal. Doujima, Karasuma, and Sakaki all lay unconcious around him.  
"Micheal? Can you hear me?"  
"Amon..."  
"Yes it's me... What happened here?"  
"Robin..."  
"Robin was with me..."  
"No....not Robin....Audrey."  
"Audrey?"  
"Yea....took over....minds.....took....Robin's body. Find Audrey's body......find Robin...."  
"Micheal!" Amon shook the young hacker before dialing for an ambulance to help his former compatriots. A shadow lingered over the former hunter as he placed the communicator back in his pocket. He turned to find his companion, or what he thought was Robin, glaring down at him. "What did you do with Robin?!" Audrey kneeled down before the object of her infatuation, a pale hand reaching towards him.  
"You just don't understand. I had to get rid of Robin. You'll get used to me....I promise."  
"Bring back Robin!!" The soft expression that Audrey tried to keep on faded into anger.  
"She's gone!!! And you'll learn to live with that!!" Her silver orbs began to glow a deadly red, sending Amon into a dark oblivion.  
  
Christian took another swig at his beer. A few older men sat beside him, drinking away their sanity. Christian smirked to himself. At least he didn't have any sanity to drink away. His mind wandered back to what Audrey had said before, about her having other plans. He grunted at her poor planning. She was never good at sketching her ideas out before acting upon them.  
~Flashback~  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Silver eyes pleaded with Christian's youthful chocolate ones. He placed a warm hand over her's.  
  
"Audrey, Maria wouldn't steer me wrong. She's like a mother to me, and her son, like a brother. She believes this child to be the Hope for all Witches. So one day, people like you and me can llive in peace." Audrey folded her arms and pouted.  
"I don't trust them, Christian."  
"I do."  
"And how can that damn child be like a brother to you. He's only a few years old."  
"He looks up to me.....like a little brother would."  
"Hmph."  
~Toudou's Lab~  
A thick needle pierced Christian's skin. He hoped that the side effects that the scientist had explained to him wouldn't take effect immediately. Toudou stored the blood taken and bandaged up Christian's arm.  
  
"Now as I said before....there might be some..." He watched as Christian doubled over in pain, his skin turning into a leathery surface. Grey hair replaced his ebony locks.  
"What have you done to me?!", Christian screamed. Toudou backed up against his lab table, his fingers stumbling over the security button.  
"The fragment of wisdom....your mother gave it to you....and you, you gave it to my child."  
"What?"  
"That is what kept you young....now that the fragment is gone, you do not know the secret to longevity."  
~End Flashback~  
Christian lowered his head upon the bar. He would get it back, even if it killed him. He would get back Audrey, too, who had despised him long after the incident. Her attraction fled to someone else, someone who reminded her of his youth. Amon.  
  
"Why did she want to know about my parents?" Charlie was still being pushed out by Nagira. Robin remained in a daze on her bed, studying the old photo.  
"Don't worry about it right now, kid. Just go eat and go home. Get some rest. I can only imagine what you've been through today." Charlie looked at Robin once more before giving up and walking out the hospital with Master at his side. Nagira sighed and shut the wood and glass door.  
"Nagira....that boy, you knw who is?"  
"I think you already know the answer to that one." Robin squinted at the picture, trying to determine what was going on through her parents minds when they created her, knowing they already had one healthy child.  
"I think....no, I know....Charlie is my brother..."  
  
Next chapter: Questions answered 


	5. This is what it feels like

okie dokie smokey.....fair warning....either this chapter or the next is going to be pretty angsty. but you were forewarned. Also, i'll update my other stories very very very soon.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Witch Hunter Robin.  
  
Get Gone: This Is What It Feels Like...  
  
Robin turned back and forth within the thing bed sheets the hospital had equipped her with. The tiny beeps of the machines, along with the moans of sick patients were beginning to drive Robin into sleep deprivation. Of course, the day's findings hadn't brought her much comfort either. Charlie was indded her brother, no doubt about that. He held the same kindness that both Maria and Robin held. Plus the looks between them were almost identical, except for the fact that Charlie gained more of Toudou's features than Robin had. But the resemblance, both physically and emotionally, were uncanny.  
The soft whispers of Robin's doctor and a female nurse had long awakened the Craft-user from the sleep she couldn't succumb to. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop like she did, but when the name Micheal were spoken from the nurse's lips, Robin found herself yanking the cords from her body and stepping out onto the cold tile floor. Robin quickly draped a green robe over her small frame and headed out of the eerily white room. She read every chart of every room until she wandered into the recovery hall and spotted the hacker's name typed on a medical chart. She was glad he had survived the shootout. She tapped lightly on the door, expecting a sluggish groan, but instead got a cheerful 'come in'. Robin entered, hoping he still remembered the fact that Audrey had stolen her body. Micheal was sitting up in bed, typing away at a laptop. His eyes found Robin's and a silent conversation was initiated.  
"I'm glad you're alive." Micheal folded up the small computer and slid it under his pillow.  
"It was nothing. I think the doctors were more worried about the blood loss, rather than the actual wound."  
"But still, you could've been killed."  
"Yeah, I guess....I guess I was lucky Amon had come when he did." Robin's jade eyes sparked with an unknown fire, and it wasn't because she gained her Craft back. No, this was something else.  
"Amon had come over?"  
"Yes. The crew was out cold when he got there, which leads me to believe that they were controlled somehow. Amon was searching for something and I tried my best to tell him that Audrey had stolen your body. But the damn wench found him and did something to him. I fear she erased any info I had given him." Robin lowered her head. He had known. He knew and she took that away from him. "Robin..." She jerked her head up to find Micheal staring intently at her. "I don't know what kind of knowledge Audrey put into his head, so when you go looking for him, be careful."  
"How did you know...? "  
"That you would look for him? Call it intuition....." Robin smiled and sat in chair placed by his bed.  
"Thank you."  
"It was just the truth."  
"No, I mean for knowing it was me when I walked in there."  
"You may have Audrey's body, but your eyes carry your soul. And Audrey's were cold....souless."  
Robin nodded and stood to leave. "Wait...Robin..." Robin turned once again to see Micheal digging underneath his pillow. His finally unveiled a charred diary. Toudou's diary.  
"How did you....where did you?"  
"After the collapse of the factory, I managed t osalvage through and find some pieces of it. It was laying next to one your hair ribbons. That is what kinda tipped me off that you and Amon were still alive. But here it is, safe and well." Robin hugged the book close to her. It was the only thing that linked her with Toudou for the time being.  
"Thank you." She choked back the tears and glared at the window in front of her. She turned swiftly on her heel, racing down the hallway and ignoring her wounds. She knew what she had to do.  
  
"No way, kiddo!! You think you can just leave here in the state you're in?" Robin brushed out the remaining tangles and tied up her auburn locks in her usual style. Audrey wouldn't take her own hairstyle from her, that was for damn sure.  
"Nagira.....I refuse to argue with you. I know i''m not in the best of shape...." Nagira eased Robin down to the hospital bed.  
"Good! I'm glad you see things my way!!" Robin jerked back up, almost knocking over the lazy lawyer.  
"But I can't just stand around and let this woman use me or Amon..." Her eyes were firm but pleading. She hated to disobey Nagira like this, but it was the only way she could get her point across. Nagira sighed and let his arms fall to his sides.  
"Alright, alright. You win. Get outta here. But don't expect me to save your ass!!" He mumbled under his breath as Robin closed the hospital door behind her.  
  
Robin breathed in deeply as the rosey sky stretched over Tokyo, naming it the time of morning. She smiled secretyl to herself, enjoying the simple joy of watching the sun rise. She bent over on the bench and played with one of shoelaces as she debated to go by Harry's. A small weight sat by her, causing her to tense up from the sudden exposure to a stranger. Only, it wasn't a stranger. It was Charlie.  
"They let you out early or something?" His face was twisted with confusion but he was trying his best to be sincere.  
"No, I argued my way out."  
"I see. Where do you plan on going?"  
"I don't know exactly. I was planning on helping a friend, but I don't know where to start looking for him."  
"Mhm.....do you have a place to stay?" Robin shook her head. "Well I guess you can take the spare room at my place. It's small, but the bed has tons of pillows." Robin glanced up at Charlie.  
"Why are you being so generous?" Charlie met her eyes for a moment before digging in his pocket. Slowly, he grabbed a worn envelope and handed it to Robin.  
"It was a letter from my parents. They didn't go into details of why they left me at an orphanage or Maria's preganancy, they just mentioned I was gaining a sister named Robin."  
"There are plenty of Robins in the world. What makes you think i'm the one they talked about."  
"For one thing....the way you looked at their photo yesterday. And....they was just something that pulled me to you. I don't know if you're my sister or not.....not for sure anyway. But in any case, if you are the Robin they talked about, I want to make up all that lost time." Robin was truly touched. He didn't have to do what he was doing, yet he was. He was inviting her into his life, making her a part of his family. Charlie stood and held out his hand.  
"I don't have much. Just a dog and a few good movies. But I have an awesome music collection and I definetly take pride in my car. If all this is enough for you, than come on. If not, than I guess you'll just have to get used to it." Robin carefully placed her hand in his own, letting her newly found brother help her up.  
In the dark corner of the street, in a place where the sun hadn't touched yet, stood Christian, sneering at the scene unfolding before him. He reached into his coat pocket and dug out his communicator. Audrey appeared on the screen, obviously annoyed with the former flame.  
"I found him. Your suspicions were correct. Robin indeed has a brother."  
"You know what to do." Audrey cut off the old man before he had a chance to argue his point. She peered over at an unconcious Amon who lay sprawled out on the bed of the hotel room. Audrey graced his rigid jaw, humming a tune from no where in particular.  
"Soon.....soon you will forget all that ugly information that that stupid boy filled your head with. You'll forget that you're a seed, that you have a brother, the STN-J and.....Robin." Amon stirred, sweat drenching his brow. The last name that voice had mentioned lay echoing in his mind. Robin. The name seemed so distant but so...familiar.  
  
"Dammit. No milk." Robin looked up from the glass table. Charlie slammed the refrigerator door shut and leaned agaisnt the appliance. "So much for pancakes..." Robin slid the chair across the tile of the kitchen and headed for the front door.  
"I'll go get some."  
"Are you sure?" She grinned reassuringly.  
"Of course. I'll be back in no time."  
"Well alright then. Hurry back though. I don't need to go saving anymmore lives for the next few months." Robin smiled once more before proceeding out the door.  
Christian watched the Craft-user exit the house before checking his weapon for ammunition. It was time. He crossed the street and knocked on the large wooden door of Charlie's house. Within the next minute, footsteps could be heard shufflling throughout the abode and finally made it to the door.  
"Can I help you?" Christian simpered before aiming a gun at the innocent man.  
Robin stopped in midstep as gunshots rang in the neighborhood. She stood there, paralyzed by fear and shock , praying that the gunshots didn't originate from Charlie. She backed up and ran back to the house. There, in the doorway, lay a slain Charlie. Killed for no reason. Robin threw a palm over her mouth to keep from screaming. Her heart told her to stay but her legs told her otherwise and she ran to the safest place that she knew of. She ran to St. Andrew's Cathedral. It was the same church that the Inquisitor had taken her to. It was the same church that she learned the truth in.  
  
She slammed the large doors behind her, wondering if the priests had made their morning shifts yet. She slid down the door and stared at he crucifix in front of her. How had things gotten so out of control. She crawled to the nearest pew and sat herself down, silently praying to herself. The light march of a stranger danced through the hollow church, followed the slight breeze of a skirt swishing about the floor. Another pair of footsteps was heard right behind them and then suddenly, they stopped. Robin lifted her eyes for a moment to see a gun raised and aimed at the Craft-user. She darted underneath the pews and raced to the door, only to be cornered by a ring of fire. Robin yelped in pain as one the flames burned the tip of her finger. She fell backwards and gawked at the beings in front of her - Amon and Audrey. It was just like her dream.  
"Amon..."  
"Kill her Amon..."His glare was icy, almost freezing the inferno surrounding Robin.  
"Amon..." Her whisper was barely audible, except to the ears of the hunter. Audrey slid an arm around the man, her fingers tapping agaisnt his scalp. Robin could feel the heat build up inside her and lashed out at the temptress.  
"Hands off of him!!!" Audrey's eyes became silver slits, throwing Robin to the chapel door. Robin dropped to her hands and knees and struggled to stand. Audrey glared once more, this time her mind forming around the large pillar beside the crucifix. The large object was lifted into the air and flew at Robin. She barely managed to dodge it. However, her ankle wasn't as lucky. She winced in pain as she pulled the now bloodied and broken ankle out of the wreckage.  
"Kill her Amon." The hunter raised his gun once more, focusing on his former companion. Auburn hair flew against the wind the fire created and Robin's emerald eyes begged Amon to reconsider.  
"Amon..." Audrey let the flames lower around Robin, giving the former hunter a clearer shot.  
"Kill her Amon. Witches are meant to be hunted!!" Amon glared daggers into Robin.  
"Witches are meant to be killed." Robin's eyes widened in horror. This couldn't be happening.  
"Why are you diong this, Audrey?!" The young woman crossed her arms over her chest.  
"You took him away from me!!"  
"Who?!"  
"Christian."  
"What are you talking about??!" Audrey's head lowered as the pained memories flooded her mind.  
"All he could talk about was giving his gene to Project: Robin. You were his obssession. I was nothing to him after that. So I took his youth, just like he took my love." Gunshots rang throughout the church, one bullet grazing Audrey and Robin.  
"YOU!!" Audrey scanned the room and found an elderly man limping towards the group. "You heartless bitch!!!" The room shook from Christian's anger. But his rage soon morphed into a bizarre grin. His eyes darted to Robin, whose limp form was crippled by the fallen pillar. Power rushed towards the girl, only to be blocked by a mental shield. Both girls looked at Amon who just stared at Robin. He lifted his gun once more and directed the weapon at Robin. Bullets buzzed through the church like angry bees. Robin felt the pressure, heard the terrible scream and felt her body collapse to the ground. She slowly sank into oblivion.  
  
Organs could be heard as Robin batted her eyelashes. A young priest wiped her forehead with a wet towel. Robin groaned and glanced over at another form. A young man with ebony locks lay across from her. Christian....The priest finished with Robin and headed over to the crazed man.  
"You two were lucky. It seems the church suffered a great fire this morning. You should be grateful that young man brought you in here."  
"What young man?"  
"Oh! You're awake! It was some brooding like man." Robin jerked up from the cot the priest had her on.  
"Where is he now?!" The priest narrowed his eyes.  
"Repenting. He said he had to ask forgiveness for a terrible crime."  
"What crime would that be, Father?"  
"Betrayal."  
  
Next chapter....Bring on the angst 


	6. I'd Give Up Forever

Argh....kids....i'll never have any. Not if they're like my nephews. This is a very angsty chapter and you'll probably be sending a lot of flames for it.....but you know what? I don't give a rat's ass!!!!!! *sticks out tounge*................I'm so sorry you guys. I didn't mean it. You know I love you all! See! There's a special lil section for you in my heart.......Please? I'll make it up to ya I swear!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin. It's such a cruel cruel world......  
  
Get Gone: I'd Give Up Forever...  
  
Robin struggled against the priest's hold as she tried to leave the room. The poor priest, who was shorter than Robin and not the strong type, gasped for breath trying to persuade the young woman to follow the stranger's orders.  
"Please young lady!! He asked me to keep you here until you were fully healed!!! And I intend to keep my promise." Robin clawed at the door. She knew what Amon had done. He was stalling her until he could flee the city, or even possibly, the country. Tears cascaded down her eyes. She had to get to him and tell him that she didn't hold him responsible for anything. But the stout priest had a firm hold on her shoulders.  
"You don't understand!!!" Golden strands of hair flew around the old priest's head. "I have to get to him! I have to find him!!" The priest pressed a firm grip upon Robin's shoulders and pushed her down to his height.  
"Perhaps...." He contended with the girl a bit more before forcing her to look into his eyes. "Perhaps....he doesn't want to be found." Robin stared at the man at the realization. She fell into his plump arms, crying out her frustrations like a lost child.  
That night, Robin lay awake in bed, staring out the window into a cloudy, starless sky. It was the first time in months that the sky she peered up at didn't hold any tiny dots of light. She turned to the side and watched Christian do the same as she. He was much younger now but held a spark of newly aquired wisdom that he had lost a long time ago. He glanced at his hand and smiled. Robin wondered how long he hadn't been able to do that without seeing the wrinkles.  
"I was a fool." Robin was a bit startled at the resonant voice that Christian carried. It was soothing in way, but reeked of sadness and despair. Robin sat up in her cot and pulled the blanket tightly around her shoulders. A clap of thunder sounded in the distance. "I let my heart run away with me, only to be deceived in the end by the same person I cared most about."  
"You didn't know what kind of person Audrey was." Christian also sat up and focused on the green eyed angel. She was kind to him, even after all he had put her through. He smiled gently, trying not to scare the poor girl.  
"No. I knew exactly what kind of person Audrey was. I knew what kind of evil she was capable of. But I thought....I thought that I could change her. Open her up and show her the beauty of life and living it with the person you love. But it backfired. She ended up showing me how dark of a place the world can be." Robin surveyed the man's features. He did look quite alot like Amon, only his face held a softness to it. His face still had that of a boy. "Please forgive me, Robin. My earliest intention was to save you. And then I thought you had taken my life and I wanted to destroy you. I had no idea that it was Audrey all along."  
"Christian...I" Christian lowered his head and let strands of raven hair fall across his eyes, shielding him from Robin's pity.  
"You can't change the ones you love, sweet Robin. It's unfair to the other person. If you want to change them, then that means you can't accept them for who they are. But you can grow with them, and hope that someday they will realize that fault." He looked up at the Craft-user at the last remark, a twinkle growing in his dark eyes. "You can't change Amon, Robin. Just grow with him." Robin faced the large wooden doors that enclosed them in the cold room.  
"I would, but it seems that the preist barracaded me in here after my little rumble with him." Christian smiled and focused on the large wooden beam that locked the chamber up. Much to Robin's surprise, the door was opened and the beam, thrown to the side. She rushed over to the man and laid a kind palm on his hand. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He grabbed her hand and looked deep into her eyes.  
"Please don't thank me. I don't deserve your kindness. Just go." Robin nodded and headed out the door. She ran past the priests and bolted by a nun. By the time she made it outside, it was pouring down rain. Robin squinted through the downpour and let her heart lead her to the north of town, where the airport was.  
  
"I don't understand all this, but okay, i'll take care of it." Nagira scratched the back of his neck, wondering what the hell his brother intended to do. Amon sat across from his brother, unable to look him in the eye. Nagira had been called to the hotel room just an hour earlier, Amon giving no evidence of what the meeting was for, but urgency clear in his voice. It wasn't until Nagira entered the specified room that Amon confessed his future plans. It seemed that he was leaving the country, but not until he knew that Robin was alive and well and taken care for. Nagira almost spit out a bourbon he had poured for himself at the man's refusal to stay in Japan. He pulled up a chair next to Amon, whom was slouched on the small bed, and begged him to stay. "Come on Amon. You know better than anyone that Robin needs you. You told her you'd watch out for her." Amon's eyes turned into thin slits of defense.  
"I also said i'd kill her if her powers got out of control." Nagira backed off for a second but returned to his case.  
"Maybe so. But you and I both know that you care too much to harm a hair on her head."  
"Don't put anything past me, Nagira."  
"I don't, Amon. But you're being ridiculous! Leaving Robin for no good reason!!" Amon stood up brashly at the man's last comment and met Nagira's eyes.  
"I could've killed her last night Nagira!! I'm a danger to her!!" Nagira also stood, almost towering over his younger half brother.  
"You were trying to get her body back for her!! Some people like to call that chivalrous!"  
"I didn't know if it would work or not!" Nagira's eyes widened at Amon's statement. His brow wrinkled up in confusion and anger.  
"You mean to tell me......you put her life at stake on a haunch?" Amon lowered his head in shame.  
"Now do you understand why I must leave? I betrayed her trust once. I may well do it again." Nagira turned to leave, pausing once more to make a point.  
"She believes in you Amon. She always has. What in the devil's name would make you think she'd change those feelings?" He closed the door softly behind him to let his words sink in Amon.  
  
Robin gasped for air as she paused to catch her breath. Rain pounded against her back and her hair had long fallen out of their ribbons and was now matted to her skull. She frantically searched for someone to help her in some way. Maybe they could tell her if they saw Amon, although it was highly unlikely that anyone around here would know the former hunter.  
"Robin? What are you doing out here in the rain?" Robin turned sharply at the sound of the ragged voice. For once, Nagira wasn't wearing his tacky fur coat, causing Robin to look twice to recognize him.  
"Nagira! I need to find Amon."  
"What makes you think I saw him?"  
"I know, Nagira! Please!!" She was gripping his coat quite tightly, tears mixing with the fresh water rain. Nagira sighed in defeat.  
"Room 312 on the top floor at the Sakura Inn. But he has the only card key." He motioned up to the room with his head, noticing that Amon had just turned the lights out to take his last restless sleep in Japan. Robin opened her mouth to make another request. Nagira silenced her with his cell phone, knowing what her next step was.  
"Keep it, kid. My minutes are amost up anyway." Robin hugged the cellphone to her chest and grinned.  
"Thank you Nagira."  
"Yea yea." Robin hurried inside the hotel and found the nearest corner to make a phone call in.  
  
Micheal's eyebrows arched as a picture of a familiar face popped up on his screen. He lifted up his glasses and rubbed at his eyes, astonished that this was indeed the Robin he knew.  
"Robin?"  
"Micheal? I..."  
"I know, I know. You need a favor." Robin smiled.  
"Yes. Will you help me?"  
"Come on Robin. You know I will. What can I do for you?" He sat up more in his hospital bed and adjusted his lap top.  
"I need you to access a hotel room lock."  
"That's it? Simple. Just give me the room number and the hotel it's in."  
"312 at the Sakura Inn."  
"You can start heading up there, this will only take a moment." Robin nodded and signed off. She proceeded to the elevator in hopes that Amon did not know she was there. The room he was staying in was at the end of the hall, calling Robin closer than she felt comfortable with. She made her way down the hallway, her heart beating fast than normal.  
The lock could be heard clicking, and Robin slowly opened the door. Water dripping from her wet locks and soaked wardrobe. The rain outside created a soft rhythm on the window, the beats following her own pulse. Amon's rigid form could be seen breathing in a steady motion underneath a thin sheet. Robin's cheeks unconciously reddened. She had never seen the man sleep before, and found it quite relaxing. She inched closer and closer to the bed, kneeling before him at the edge. His eyes were shut tightly, showing he was having trouble sleeping. Suddenly, his breath stopped, impeling Robin to move towards him. Her kelly orbs dilated as the barrel of Amon's gun lay pointing at her head. He kicked off the permeable sheet, his gun locked on Robin's body. He was wearing his usual black pants but he had shed his shirt during the night, his lean muscles stretching with every move he made. Robin failed to notice his masculine form, concentrating only on the weapon.  
"Why couldn't you have just stayed at the church? You were safe there!!"  
"Amon..."  
"They would have taken care of you." Ebony hair fell in his eyes, but didn't have to them, she could feel his gaze upon her. "Why did't you follow my orders!!??" His voice had raised in volume, sending chills down Robin's spine.  
"Amon..." Robin moved forward, the gun twisting into her flesh. The previous battle had left her dress in tattered rags, covering only bits and pieces of her skin. Amon moved back with every step she took. This was the first time in his life that he felt truly cornered. "Amon, I came here for a reason. I had to tell you something before you disappeared from my life, again."  
"I don't want to hear." Robin's innocent lime colored eyes showed her determination.  
"You will listen. I came here to tell you that I - " Amon shoved the gun into her chest, causing the young girl to gasp in pain.  
"Don't you say it, Robin. Don't you dare. You're young and credulous. Whatever you're feeling, it's apocryphal. You don't mean whatever you say, understood." Robin was against a wall now, Amon's warmth radiating her skin. She rushed forward, the cold metal slamming agaisnt her chest. A bruise would soon form but the pain was nothing to her.  
"That's not true!! Amon! I care for you! I've fallen for you and you can't seem to realize that!! Why CAN'T YOU?!"  
"ENOUGH!!!" Robin clenched her eyes shut as two shots rang through the hotel room, her heart sinking at the sound. 


	7. How Many Times Do I Have To Say It?

Small sex scene. No biggie. But I mean, come on! I had to! There was sexual tension built up between the two!! Plus, would YOU give up the chance with a half naked Amon? I rest my case.......  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin.  
  
Get Gone: How Many Times Do I Have To Say It?  
  
It seemed an eternity had passed before Robin reopened her jade eyes and found a smoking barrel and two bullet holes beside her head. The heat still shed warmth from the sudden blast. Robin let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding the whole time. She was glad that Amon didn't shoot her. And in a way, she had known that he wouldn't. He hadn't done it in the past, and she trusted him enough now to know that he didn't have the heart to shoot her. Amon collapsed on the bed, running a hand through his raven hair. He was more angry at himself than Robin. He could've killed her the night before, something he couldn't forgive himself for.  
"Why couldn't you.......it would've have been so much easier....." A weary sigh escaped his lips as Robin cradled his head in her arms. She was grateful that he didn't push her away this time. She softly patted his hair.  
"It would have been easier......but it wouldn't have changed anything." Amon looked up Robin, who stood before him. When had he let himself become so attached to the girl? She was young, too young. Yet, he felt a twinge of guilt as he looked up into her eyes. Those sea green eyes that bewitched him from day one, calling him forth to profess a love that she craved, that he WANTED to give. But the practical side of his brain told him to forget it; to give up on the feelings he carried for the girl. Robin kneeled down to eye level, grasping his arms as she did so. "Why do you push me away like this?"  
"I could've killed you last night. I didn't know if you would return to your body or not when I shot you."  
"But your haunch proved right. Now i'm back with my own body." Amon remained silent. He didn't trust himself right now. What if he......no, he couldn't think like that, not now. Robin studied the cold man's features, unable to read what was going through his mind. She graced his cheek, reassuring him with a kind smile. Amon, in return, brushed the pale hand away from his face.  
"Just leave, Robin." He was barely able to choke out her name. Robin stood to leave but paused at the door. She had taken orders all her life. The first time she had ever defied anyone was when she went against SOLOMON. But she had always followed Amon's demands. How could she not? The man was unbearable if he was angry with you. She stopped beside the end of the bed and said a simple "no". Amon turned sharply at her, his raven hair covering most of his nicely sculpted features.  
"What did you say?" Robin's head was lowered when he looked at her, but she now raised it, defying everything ever taught to her.  
"I said....no. I will not leave. Not now. Not after all we've been through. I can't....I WON'T let you disappear again." Amon stood, creeping up beside Robin. It gave her goosebumps just watching him walk towards her like a lion hunting its prey. And Robin didn't feel like being prey.  
"Are you defying orders?" Robin met Amon's slate colored eyes even though he towered over the girl. But her determination was getting the best of her.  
"Yes. How many times do I have to say it, Amon? I'm not leaving you!!! I care too much at this point to just let you leave."  
"Say it." What was he saying? Amon now had her cornered by the window. She turned to escape his gaze, only to be stopped by his bare arm. She figured he would do the same if she tried the other side. She glanced up at him, unsure of what he wanted to hear. She had said everything she needed to say, hadn't she?  
"Say what?" Amon smirked a rare half grin. Even if it was only a half smile, it surprised Robin.  
"You don't want me to leave. Tell me why, Robin." She knew what he wanted to hear now. He needed some kind of reassurance but was she the one to give it to him? She had come to the realization a long time ago that she had fallen for the brooding hunter but never thought she would have to admit her crush to him. But somewhere deep insider herself, the words rose to her mouth.  
"I love you. That it is why you can't leave. Because if you go, you take a part of me that I don't want stolen, but returned." Amon peered down at the ground, his arms still guarding the Craft-user. Slowly, he brought his hands up to Robin's face and cupped her her tiny head. "I don't know if that's what you wanted to hear bu-" She was cut off by the dark kiss. It was soft and much needed. Not only by Robin but by Amon as well. She collapsed in his arms, aware of every movement he made.  
"Tell me to stop, Robin." His whisper brushed against her lips like a down feather. "Tell me stop because I don't think I can do it myself now." Robin smiled and leaned her head against his own.  
"Now why would I do that?" The kisses were now more passionate. They were no longer the small lightweight butterfly kisses but urging kisses, begging to go furthur. And they did. Robin felt the burning kisses along her neck and underneath her ear that would usually send chills down her spine. Amon led her back to the bed, reminding himself that Robin accepted him.  
  
A/N : Okay! Sex scene. But i'm like a friggin nun when it comes to these things. Seriously, no experience in these situations. But don't expect porn from here on out. I tend to make these thigns more sweet that erotic.... Okay.....keep reading!!!!! Sweet! No porn-porn!!!  
  
Robin's dress fell to the ivory carpet like an unneeded companion. The small endearments continued down her shoulder until she pulled the hunters lips back to her own. She was aware of how they were now, yet she felt no embarrassment. She had no compulsion for the feeling. It just felt right. To be there like that, with him. Amon ran his hands through her golden locks, thankful that he had her back in his arms. He pushed her away for a moment to see her face. It seemed to glow in the darkness, in her own angelic way. He slid out of the bed, leaving an astonished Robin. He opened the door and let a "Do Not Disturb" hang from the doorknob. He knew how his brother loved to barge in. At least now, Nagira would have some initial clue that his presence was unwanted. Amon returned to the bed, his embrace tightening around Robin, never wanting to let go now.  
"Italy." The whisper was unexpected and Robin had to ask what the man had just said.  
"What?"  
"It's your home isn't it?" Robin's emerald eyes seemed to sparkle against the dark.  
"Yes......Thank you." She bit her lip and paused for a moment. "Say it Amon....."Amon didn't have to think about it. He pressed his lips on hers and said the words she craved to hear.  
"I love you Robin Sena. Forever and then some."  
  
Nagira cursed under his breath as he read the small sign. Of all times......It was then that Doujima appeared in the hallway, a scowl fixed upon her perfect features.  
"Don't tell me those two are......Ew!" Nagira held up his hands in defense.  
"The sign speaks for itself...."  
"I came to make sure Robin was okay. I mean, we almost killed her, ya know."  
"Yeah. Yeah. I WAS there."  
"Oh really? I didn't seem to notice."  
"Blondes have a tendency to do that....." Instead of fighting with the lawyer, Doujima laughed. She knew her lack of common sense was known throughout Japan.  
"You wanna get some coffee? I know this quaint lil place down the street."  
"I've been to Harry's, Doujima."  
"Hmm.....so you have. There's no harm in going back."  
"Okay okay. Let's go. I can't stand being around here when I know what's going on through that door."  
"Tell me about it. I would say 'Get a room' but it looks like they already did." Nagira stopped at the elevator and glanced at the hunter.  
"Kid, we're really going to have to work on your jokes."  
"Like you're any better...."  
  
I'll do a follow up chapter. It's not an ending but i'm sure it will clear up any questions you might have by now. 


End file.
